1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting the privacy of a nursing mother, and, more particularly, to a cover that envelops the infant while nursing and that can also be used as a stroller cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Two challenges face nursing mothers who wish to take their infants out of the house: that of being able to nurse discretely and that of protecting the baby from the elements both while nursing and in a stroller. In the past, a receiving blanket has been draped over the baby and the shoulder to provide privacy; however, under these conditions the baby may not receive adequate air flow.
A number of patents have addressed the privacy issue, including those issued to Dodd (U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,122), Kendrick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,611), Ryan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,754), Heiler (U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,349), Cobble (U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,251), Dameron (U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,953), Trombetti-Dickens (U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,528), Bollard (U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,172), Stolhand (U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,268), Beauchamp et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,116), St. Armand (U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,411), Cook (U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,090), de Pasquale Amicarelli et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,085), and Carroll (U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,068).
It is believed, however, that the previously disclosed devices provide inadequate ventilation for the infant, inhibit the mother's mobility, are complicated to assemble and expensive to manufacture, and are uncomfortable and/or unwieldy.